DisDream Academy: Rise of Legends
by RisingSolstice
Summary: Remnant. It was said that the world was what was left of a distant past. Legends scattered through time. Now what if these legends were not so distant than first thought as they gather in the center of it all. Post-Volume2 (HTTYD, ROTG, BH6, Tangled, Brave, Frozen, Wreck-it Ralph, Hotel Transylvania.)
1. CH1: RWBY meets MR

Greetings. It will be quite an experience for this new work to meet new readers. Now for those who recognize me, you may ask how come I am here?

Due to balancing works and studies, thinking up a new plot can be challenging. As this is one of my ways to relax, I read other works to help stimulate some ideas. It can't be help that some wandering thoughts gathers possibilities. So now this idea came up, though I feel that it is for the moment.

Though I placed this crossover under Big Hero 6, it is because it is the latest and closest universe to fit in with RWBY. But the characters are varied as they come from each of their own franchise. Your clue is already shown but to add is that they are CGI. Now you may wonder how they will fit in. This is fanfiction, so lets just say a massive AU. Now lets carry on.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own RWBY. I will not spoil who else are involve, but when you recognize them, I don't own them either.

* * *

><p>CH1: RWBY meets MR<p>

XXXXX

It has been a week since the breach in defense of the city of Vale. Though the renovation is still underway, the tension caused by the attack is slowly diminishing. Activities of daily living are resuming as the citizens returned to the preparation for the Vytal Festival. An event that every kingdoms are to attend… even those they didn't know.

"So let me get it straight. Another kingdom that we are not familiar until now is going to be attending the Vytal Festival, which means that the students of their academy will join the tournament.", clarified one girl with a familiar red hood. This is Ruby, a student of Beacon Academy and leader of Team RWBY as she was discussing with her team over lunch.

"In commoner's tongue; that sums it up.", replied the white haired heiress, Weiss, in an aristocratic tone to her partner.

"Sheesh, your highness. And they're also coming for a tour and accommodation here at Beacon today." Yang added in her usual cheerfulness… as usual as most can say. Ruby can't help but feel that something is amiss, but she trusts her sister to either handle it or open up to her when the time is right.

"I heard that an agreement was made for them to be able to use the facilities. So how come this is all new?" asked the final member and ninja of the team, Blake.

Opening her scroll, Weiss lectured as a map of Remnant was revealed. "Although they are neighboring kingdom with Atlas, they are not as technologically advanced. Include the harsh environment and undetermined Grimm encounters, communication is limited at best. But there are rumors of powerful Semblance-users which could be a factor for the kingdom to thrive in such difficult conditions."

"So how come you know them?" The usually scatter-brained girl did raise a valid point.

But before she can impressively display her knowledge, Weiss was interrupted by her blonde teammate. "If it is something to do the princess' company, we got it." This silenced the heiress due to anger and the inability to agree with her.

Blake, ever the mediator, decided to divert her attention. "So they are from up north?"

Sighing as to reduce her irritation, Weiss pointed it on the map. "To be more precise, north-west."

"Wow! If you look closely, it looks like a dragon." their leader excitedly pointed out.

Nodding at her enthusiasm, Weiss continued. "Beasts of myths, hence the name of the kingdom: Mythos."

"And just like every myths, they have their own legend!" They looked up to see group of four coming their way, led by the hyperactive force of nature, Nora.

"Isn't that redundant?" This came from a blonde boy, Jaune.

"Quiet! Don't ruin the mood!", the girl reprimanded her leader as he was caught by surprise and the other members of Team JNPR; Pyrrha and Ren.

"Anyway. Wanna hear it?" Not waiting for an answer, she jumped on the table that is now her center stage. "In time immemorial, to fight the darkness, man was equipped with their first weapon-..."

Weiss stopped her. "Hold it right there! We already know the history of Dust… Unless…" They turned accusingly to one person.

Jaune indignantly waved it off. "Hey! I did my homework this time!"

A giggle was heard from Nora, though it was a lot different from what they were used to hear. "Yes. It was Dust that tipped the scale, but it was this weapon that placed man on even grounds with his adversary… the world."

They were seeing her in a new light. Even Ren was awestruck as his friend seemed so mature at that moment. "The world is a beautiful yet dangerous place. Of all its creations, man was the weakest. But it was through this weakness that they learned their strength."

Her tale had gathered quite an audience, yet she continued narrating in a melancholic voice that was of ages past. "In the darkness of despair, what burned in man was what lit their path… Hope. Man survived the darkness with the size of his strength, but they overcame it with the strength of his soul. It is their will that carried the burden and shielded their heart."

"Aura." Pyrrha whispered, recognizing the description.

"As long as man has something to fight for, this light will shine for others to follow." The paused caused many to shake with anticipation. "Then one man just outshone them. His will was given form to fight for what he believed."

"Semblance." Blake voiced out that everyone agreed to as they were transfixed in the story.

"In what? We'll never know for he was lost in history. But what was found is the legacy that he has left. This torch was passed, burning brighter with each warrior who had a purpose. Thus the dawn of the first users of Semblance. In turn, the ancestors of the Hunters." Nora bowed as the imaginary spotlight went off. A round of applause awarded her.

"That was awesome!" Weiss didn't scold her partner as she was right.

"More amazing is that you told an epic without sounding un-epic." Yang praised her.

"So how do you know this?" Everybody, but one, agreed with Jaune's question.

"My uncle told me when I was a kid. I have relatives up there." She suddenly paused. A second later her grin grew wider. "Hey! I have relatives up there! Maybe it's someone I know! Come on Ren!" The poor boy had no time to react before he was dragged by his speeding friend. The rest of team JNPR worriedly and hurriedly tried to catch-up.

After watching the group turned a corner, they looked back at each other. "Should we follow them?"

Weiss tidied up her things and answered. "I believe we should. It is prudent to gauge the abilities of these foreigners and to welcome possible allies. As representative and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, it is my duty to serve as an example to-…"

"Their gone." Weiss finally looked up to find that she was only left with Blake as the odd siblings were missing, due to either overexcitement or just to mess with the rambling heiress. This allowed a red glow on the glowering girl. "Why those good for-."

xxxxx

"In hindsight, I don't think we should have done that." Ruby worriedly told her sister.

All she got was a laugh from her. "But it's funny! And that will teach her that no one wants to hear one of her 'high and mighty' speech!"

"But-" Ruby was fortunate to have Yang to catch her. The same cannot be said with who they bumped into.

"Holy rab-…" After rubbing her head, they assume it was a 'her' from the voice; a pale face that was highlighted by her black hair and make-up looked up at the pair. What further accentuated her seemingly dark guise was that she was dressed in black clothes with a matching pair of black stripped leggings, all under a purple lined black cape and hood.

"Ah… Hi." she nervously greeted. They silently came to an agreement that she wasn't dark or scary. Just a dark-themed version of Ruby.

…

…

…

Though this got Yang thinking. "Is there something dad isn't telling us?"

"YANG! RUBY!" Those who recognized that voice and tone knows that it means trouble, though the one who doesn't can feel it anyway.

Rounding a corner was the irate midget followed by her calm opposite. Catching sight of the cause of it: "THERE YOU ARE! YOU HOODED HOODLUM AND-!"

"MAVIS!"

Pausing at the interruption, Team RWBY was able to move back as somebody dropped in between the group and the girl they suspect is 'Mavis'. It was another girl in a purple dress. But what caught their attention, especially Yang, was the near impossibly long golden tress that would have reached the floor if it wasn't in a large braid. Green eyes stared back at them from a gentle face that was attempting to be intimidating. Many would have believed so if they haven't met someone like Ruby.

Then the blonde whipped out something. Attached to an ornate handle with a length of golden cable on the other end, the body of the weapon is a relatively large and flat circular piece of metal. Although an emblem of a sun decorates its surface, one can't help but think of…

"A… frying pan?"

The frown quickly changes to a pout as the girl held the… weapon higher. "This is a bludgeon that's constructed to generate quick yet powerful strikes due to its leveled design to reduce air resistance while retaining a broad surface to act as a shield. And it can be used like a signaling tool as its shape is derived from the oriental war fan." She proudly proclaimed.

"Still a pan." Weiss' comment caused a cloud of depression on the blonde's lowered head. But she stood straighter as she held a determined stance. "But I sure know how to use it! So make a move to harm my friend and you're going to get it!"

"Wait! It's ok!" Mavis got in between them to placate the encounter. "I bump into them and they were helping me up." They were about to hear another 'Weiss Crack' before Blake prevented it.

She innocently blinks then just sheepishly smiled and scratched her head. "Really? Oh… Sorry, I guess."

The tension was now replaced by a lighter and more cheerful atmosphere. "That's ok. Perfect timing though, because now we don't have to introduce twice."

The younger sibling cheerfully started off. "Hi! I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang!"

"And back there is my partner Blake and the grump, Weiss." Yang introduced followed by indignation in the background. "WHY YOU…!"

Mavis then smiled at them, which they noticed two teeth were a bit longer. "Hello! My name is Mavis."

"And I'm Rapunzel." The other blonde introduced.

"Bless you."

"I think that's her name." Ruby whispered after seeing what Yang's misplaced concern has done.

Hoping to salvage the awkward introduction, Blake mentioned what appeared to be obvious. "Are you new here? I don't think we'd seen you two around."

And just as quick, Rapunzel beamed at them. "Yes! This is our first time here in Vale. More importantly, here in Beacon Academy!"

"And it is a lot warmer than Transylvania." Mavis mentioned.

"That sounds like one of the city up… You are from Mythos!" Weiss stated, recognizing one of the many cities her company has dealt with.

"Yeah!"

Getting over the initial shock, the Beacon's students became curious with something. "So are you here for the tournament?"

The blonde visitor just shrugged. "Some of us. The others just want to see new places."

"And also to meet new people." The other hooded girl piped in.

"Like to make friends? Do you want to be friends?" Ruby, in her ever innocent attitude, asked.

The brightening of the girls face caused three-fourth of the team to smile. "Why is it always the weird ones?" was the silent grumble of the last one.

"Your hair is really smooth and shiny."

"Thanks! Yours is nice too. What shampoo do you use?"

Hearing the two blondes' discussion, Weiss could only accept the inevitable. "Always the weird ones."

XXXXX

* * *

><p>Well that's two of them. As this is an AU, I decided to alter a few things. Hopefully they will still appear similar to the original. The team placements will be similar so it is decided to have two teams. Not much of a guessing game, but continue. Also, as this fic was a spur of the moment, it will be done once all members are revealed. Enjoy.<p> 


	2. CH2: then came along JNPR with HM

Back so soon already? Just kidding. Had this one already done so why not place it in.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the franchise mentioned. The idea to bring them together... will I get paid?

* * *

><p>CH2: ...then came along JNPR with HM<p>

XXXXX

"-Yes I ate my vegetables, Yes I work-out a bit and NO! I am not breaking it to have a matching pair!" was a tired grumble that Team RWBY and their new friends heard that was becoming louder. Down the hall they recognized the placating Jaune, the interested Pyrrha, the silent Ren and bubbly Nora…, who was busy talking to two people they didn't recognized, which make them assume they too were from Mythos.

The first they noticed was a female with the most vibrant and unruly red hair talking with Pyrrha. She appears to be wearing a green dress, though with her stance and mannerism, it may as well be a 'battle skirt'.

The other was a really tall male with brown hair that is patiently trying to keep up with Nora, something that Ren sympathize with if the pat on the shoulder meant anything. But of all the assumed guests they seen, he was the most battle-ready. He was clad in an interlocking plates, straps and buckles that comprise his armor, fitting of an epic warrior.

They haven't notice Team RWBY yet, but half of its member notices something familiar of one of them. "Merida! Hiccup! Over here!" Rapunzel waved over to her friends. The red haired one greeted back and was hurrying to where they are. The male though had curiously did a face palm.

Suddenly two sets of eyes widen with recognition. "HICCUP?!"

The armored brunette groaned and replied dryly. "…And there goes any chance to be named otherwise."

This caused a different range of amusement with Team JNPR. His companion seems to find it funny too. "Hahaha! Look at the bright side. Thaur main be a hundred Herrick, but thaur can only be ane Hiccup." she said in a strong accent.

"Thanks, Merida. I feel like one of a kind." The sarcasm was becoming more familiar to those who knows 'Hiccup'.

"Think naethin!", was 'Merida's' cheeky reply.

"Wait-Wha-How?", was what greeted Team JNPR and the two newcomers as they worriedly looked at the red and yellow themed friends.

Green eyes shone with recognition at the two stuttering messes. "Yang? Ruby? It's been so long. How are you doing?"

This snapped them out, but Yang was the first to do so to him. "How are we? How are YOU? You were even shorter than Ruby back then! Now you got all… this!" with the hand gestures for emphasis.

"You just pointed to all of me." His friends hid their giggle as they know that Hiccup was silently amused when this particular topic was brought up.

"How do you know Hiccup?!" was Nora's outburst. But the reply was not what they expected when a groan was heard.

The red-head was beside Mavis with Rapunzel as they were tending to her. "Mav's? Ar ye alright lass?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, Merida. Just can you turn it down a bit?"

"Sorry." Nora apologized in an exaggerated whisper. Mavis pulled down her hood and started massaging her ears… that's on top of her head. She had large pointed ears that are covered with black fur.

"You're a Faunus?" Blake asked, nervousness seemingly hidden from the less experienced.

Confused, she looked to the hidden Faunus. "Yeah. Aren't you one too?" Due to her heightened senses, she can recognize one of her kind even if they hid their extra features. This further puzzled those who were new to Beacon.

"Being a Faunus here is... difficult." That was all that is needed for them to understand how far they are from home.

Mavis felt ashamed with what she has learned. "I'm sorry. I was homeschooled so I didn't go out much. And I thought dad was just too strict or something. I guess he was right…" But looking back to her friends, she held a small smile. "Well for the most part."

Rapunzel returned the smile. "There are gifts that need to be protected and our friendship is one of them. As friends, I'll do my best to do so, I promise. And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise, ever. It doesn't matter if you're a human or faunus." She beamed back at Blake to let her word sink in.

Merida held up a knuckle. "Ma mom and brothers ar bear Faunus. So if ye got a problem with them, ye got a problem with me."

Then they turned to Hiccup for his answer. He just shrugged. "From where I come from, Berk can be described in one word: Tough. You got the weather, the Grimms and most of all: the people, though some have it a lot tougher. But seven generation of facing the challenges of life taught us that having a strong will and arms aren't enough, but a strong brother in arm will do, whether they are human or Faunus. This was established when one chief of the past decorated his helmet with horns like most of the Faunus in the tribe. This somehow became a trend and now you have a tribe who are relatively… bullheaded, though there were not many differences to begin with."

They found his story interesting, though Weiss found something else. She turned to her team's blonde, "Now that, Yang, is how you pull a pun."

While she was sulking, Blake wanted to confirm it. "Is this true?"

"Yeah!" The look from Ren was enough for Nora to lower the volume. "Nearly everyone have this cool horned helmet. The only way you can tell them apart is if you knock them off or they chase something red."

This caused the one wearing said color to give a pitiful whimper of fear. The rest looked to the boys who knew Nora the longest for confirmation only to see them with their face covered by their palm.

"No… that was just Tuffnut. He chases anything." Hiccup lamented.

"And it was because you threw that tomato that he did it in the first place." Ren clarified which eased Ruby a bit.

"Ok! Now we go back to the question: How do you know Hiccup! I met him when Ren and I visited some relatives in his place. He even helped make my first hammer." Swinging an imaginary weapon wasn't necessary but they got the point.

Ruby just looks astonished. "He did? I met him in weapon-crafting class at Signal before he transferred."

"_My_ weapon-crafting class. I brought Ruby along at that time. But we were classmates." Yang corrected as they were getting odd stares.

Something shiny caught Ruby's attention. Taking a peek, she recognized what was strapped on the boy's back. "Hey! That's the shield he was making back then!"

Amazed how his former classmates' remembered it, Hiccup proudly showed the shield he made. It was round in shape with a silver metallic shine. It now had a black winged dragon that was curled up at the center of it. "Not exactly but this is the latest model of that prototype."

Hiccup handed Ruby the shield as she examined every angle of it. "So what does this one do? I remembered that we tested it as a catapult."

"Ah, yes… Launching those experimental Dust Bombs, that was a Blast!" Yang reminisced. The odd stares returned again.

"That… wasn't bad." Blake said in astonishment. The blonde felt like sulking again.

"Well, showing it first can shed some light." The round shield unfolds to the astonishment, and maybe a slight envy of one, to the group into what appears to be a sophisticated crossbow. "This is Sharpshot. This piece of work can shoot a wide variety of ammunitions from Dust infused bolts and bombs to bolas and nets. I even installed a grappling hook and also calibrated the scope to detect targets up to 50 yards."

"Impressife, but nae as guid as real skills wit a baw." Merida boasted.

Sighing in agreement, Hiccup just shrugged it off. "Yeah, yeah. Not all of us can shoot a Nevermore while doing backflips on a moving vehicle, Oh Blessed One of the Hunt."

"An dornt ye forgit it!" After basking in pride of her achievement, she turned and greeted the other group. "Ye all seem to know auld Hiccup haur. Name's Merida frae clan Dunbroch."

After her introduction, she expectantly turned to Hiccup, and he very well knows what she is expecting if the cheeky grin means something. "My turn then. I'm Herrick Hrolfr Haddock the Third. Yeah quite a mouthful, so I guess I'm fine with Hiccup."

Weiss, being both the curios and sarcastic girl, decided to ask one glaring detail. "Ah… Why 'Hiccup'?"

"Some of his early inventions had a few… 'hiccups'." The blonde can't help but snicker at the pun. "Boo!" She turned and failed to find the culprit.

"He kinda… hiccupped when we first met so it somehow stuck." Ruby mentioned in embarrassment. Jaune nodded in understanding, though he felt a little better knowing that his nickname only lasted a day.

"He was a bit of a runt back then." Nora bluntly said then playfully punched her former neighbor. "But you showed them! Don't worry, Hic! We'll give you an awesomer name. I know! Hiccup Horrendous Havoc the Third! Now that will scare away any Grimm!"

Ren just fondly shook his head at her entitling. "If they even know what that means"

Merida seems to think it over. "Nice rin tae it. An it will follaw yer tribe's tradition."

"Don't encourage her. And it's for trolls." Hiccup half-heartedly scolded them.

"Whichever it is, go make names and kick butts! So break a leg!" A kick to the leg was one way Yang shows affection, but she felt something was… afoot. She, along with everyone else looked down and finally discovered one obvious detail that was lost in all the excitement.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG?!" Everyone was speechless, but all agreed with Ruby's distress. Where his left leg should have been was occupied by a complex system of gears and mechanisms.

"Ah… tauld ye the boot wus better…" Merida worriedly whispered.

"What happened?" Yang blankly asked.

Hiccup was slowly retreating as he felt that Yang won't like the answer. So he tried to stall. "Well… it was quite a tale. Enemies, fighting, saving, you know… It was a win some, lose some thing. But hey, the things I tweak-…" Being brought to stare at Yang's furious gaze with minimal show of fear is a feat in itself, but it is a step further if one can look passed this to see the worry and concern hidden in those glowing red orb.

"What. **HAPPENED?!**" Yang has a clear understanding of 'tough love'. If you get hurt, she will patch you up… so she can beat you up for getting hurt in the first place. Just like another blonde girl he knows back home… which is not a good thing right now.

_["Attention, representatives of Mythos! Please proceed to the Cliffside for the initiation test! I repeat: Please proceed to the Cliffside for the initiation test! Interested spectators can proceed to the ballroom for the viewing of the test!"]_

The announcement was enough of a distraction for Hiccup to get out of the blonde's grip. "We have to go! Maybe later!" He yelled back as soon he was out of sight rounding a corner.

"That dunderheid! Dis he ken whaur tae gae?! An we havenae got oor gears yit!" berated the red-headed guest.

Rapunzel gave chase after her runaway friend. "Don't worry I got mine! I'll go after him!"

"Ay! Keep him out of trooble till we gie thaur!" Merida called out as the remaining pair were about to go to a separate direction.

But a hand grabbed Merida that made her meet a pair of silvers shimmering with tears. "Wait! You're his friend? Please… what happened to him?" the young girl begged.

Merida was astounded on how much the young Huntress care for him, even though it had been years of no contact. Smiling at her concern, she gently tried to sooth her. "Sorry lassie. It's no ma place tae tell his tale."

A protest was stopped by what followed. "But ken this: Whit he is now is because of whit he did."

"What did he do?"

Merida gaze has a powerful resolve as she answered. "He changed his fate."

This only confused them as Merida remembered something. "It's a confusing thing. Frae whit I heard, mony thought differently on whaur Hiccup was fated tae be. But his heart says otherwise." They wondered again as the Huntress from Mythos shook her head with a fond smile. "Just like Nora said: He showed them. Soon, he will show ye. Sae be brave an believe in him, alright?" Ruby hesitated a bit, but a determined nod was her answer. Merida smiled at that as she and Mavis head out for their task.

They silently watched as their guests disappeared down one corridor. Trying to keep everyone composed, Weiss turned to the probable answer. "He didn't tell you?"

"He said the same thing: 'Maybe later'." Nora solemnly replied.

"But you knew each other longer, why didn't-…" Ruby felt like crying but it was diverted when Blake got her attention. "There are things that… are not yet ready to be revealed."

Many seemed to agree with that, not necessarily finding it appealing. "For him to choose this path even with a handicap means he is ready to brave the upcoming challenges. His comrade believes so. I suggest you do the same, not only as a warrior but also as a friend." Ren advised.

Wiping away the moisture, Ruby turned back to the teams. They're glad at seeing her back to her cheerful and determined self. "You're right! We must believe in him! In all of them! So let's go cheer them on!" Everyone returned the cheer.

"Yeah! Let's see what they got!" Yang fired up as they headed out to watch over their new and old friends.

XXXXX

* * *

><p>Thanks to online translator that I was able to pull of this dialogue. Though I retained some English words as even I was confused with the translation so hopefully I won't get a grammar check. You may notice a bit of changes, especially names. Altered it too since how unlikely parents name their kids at that universe. But we stick to the one we come to like.<p>

Anyway that's four. Who else will join in?


	3. CH3: JHR getaway after saving V

I have to say that I'm a bit put-off with how this fic is going. But oh well.

As you may guess, another three shows up. The last will be revealed in the next chapter. Though knowing two characters, it may appear that they are not complete. So what should I do with them? If I do include them, how much AU should they be? Speaking of AU, we know the weapons of some but the others… not so. So if you want to make suggestions, feel free to do so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Dreamwork. RWBY…

* * *

><p>CH3: JHR getaway... after saving V<p>

XXXXX

Fear is a very abstract concept. It is a feeling of weakness that many tries to hide, but strangely can be the strength that few may come to understand. Some have harder time learning this, but there are many experiences that will help overcome this.

It was a difficult experience for her due to the much negativity concerning her kind. But it was through friendship that she gained the strength to believe and hope for a better future, no matter what the trials she will face.

Why was Velvet thinking of this. It might have started with her morning. The senior Huntress left her team with a reason to retrieving something she forgot. They offered to accompany her but declined as it could be easily handled. As good friends, they are concerned of her well-being but are also supportive with her decision.

Which the rabbit Faunus started questioning when she unexpectedly came across Team CRDL. Though they have improved a bit after the incident at Forever Falls, the saying of habits still applies. They haven't done anything physical as of yet, but the group are still an intimidating sight. Especially that they are walking towards her.

Velvet gathered her courage, a state where one knows they are afraid but acknowledge the need to face it for what is more important. The 'what' was lost when they stared her down within a foot away. She tries to put a brave front, but a small voice was wishing for any help.

It was answered, though not in a way the girl had expected. Her rescuer was a short boy with black messy hair; one she believes might be the same age with Beacon's youngest Huntress. Though it is admirable for someone so young to be so brave, she fears of the outcome.

But before she can prevent a quarrel, someone showed up behind the boy. This caused Velvet to be afraid again, though she felt that it was shared in a lesser degree with Cardin's group. She can't fault them as it was a large person: he was even larger than her teammate.

As it appears that they have the advantage in numbers, Cardin was able to gather enough bravado to confront the kid and the giant. But he suddenly tripped. Looking down was a strange black rod wrapped around his ankle. And with the smaller of the two sporting a smirk, they know who it belongs to. And before it escalated, another surprise happened. Out of nowhere, the four male students of Beacon were decked with snowballs of all things.

Her only warning was a crisp "SCATTER!" before she was spirited away by a cold breeze. After two rights and a left, the Huntress discovered that the breeze was a person with a blue hooded sweater. "That was a close one. You ok?" Removing the hood, the girl was greeted by snow white hair that framed a handsome face. Blue eyes resembling ice, yet held warmth and concern stared back at her.

"Yes. Thank you very much." A charming smile and a "No problem" were her answers.

"So…" This got his attention. She was grateful for what the stranger have done because few shows concern for her kind, even fewer doing anything about it. But she wanted to be certain. "…you are not bothered… with me…" The twitching ears were a clear sign of what was troubling her.

"Being a Faunus? Of course not! Except those who bother me on purpose, that's another problem. But you seem alright to me." Velvet relaxed as she was happy to hear that.

Though it seems he wasn't done yet. "Anyway. One of my teachers is a Faunus. Temperamental Kangaroo, but he's an ok guy.", he cheekily commented.

"Kangaroo?" She was confused at first, and then her ears shot straighter as recognition dawned on her. "You're Jack!"

Surprised at the timid girl's outburst, he can only ask where she got the info. "As flattering as it is, how do you know me?"

"I watched you training with my uncle before I enrolled to Beacon." This uncle was dry yet cool at the same time who was very loyal to protect his allies, human or Faunus. He inspired hope in the face of challenges like spring after a harsh winter. He was the reason why she and many Faunus back home aspired to be Hunters.

And this only confused the now identified 'Jack'. "Uncle?"

"Do you know E. Aster Bunnymund?" She watched her uncle helped in training, but one boy seemed to stand out most. He was talented and cheerful, but that wasn't how he was recognized. Their friendship was unique as her uncle was always shifting from amused to annoyed whenever he was involved. She remembered the name as her uncle screamed it while chasing him after a prank, with Jack calling back different nicknames. Though she thought that his hair was a bit darker, but he had a hoodie back then so she wasn't sure.

He then burst out in laughter. "You're his niece? Hahaha! What are the odds I ran into Bunny's relative?" After pulling himself together, Jack cheerfully asked her. "So may I know who this fine lady that I rescued? I have to admit there were a handful of adorable faces to remember back then."

She blushed at the compliment. But as flattering as it was, yet at the same time it wasn't. The handful was an understatement as she had a lot of relatives who were called adorable, even her younger brothers to their dismay. But he was friendly enough to garner a smile in her introduction. "I'm Velvet. Velvet Scarletina."

He made an exaggerated mock bow, though it was all in good humor. "It's a pleasure. You may already know me, but to formally introduce: I am Jackson Overland. Jack is fine, Jack Frost even better…" She didn't know how it became warmer as he gave a cool gaze. "but for you… You can call me-."

"OI! FROSTBITE! GIE YER FRIZZEN BOTTOM MOVIN!" The tone startled both of them as they saw two girls running down the hallway.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES, GINGER ALE! I'M A BIT BUSY HERE!" The taunt was probably directed to the red head as it somehow fits and earned a reaction. He was able to duck a swipe as the girl continued down the hall.

"Jack! We have to get our things! The initiation will start soon!" A Faunus girl explained as she passed by.

"Fine! I'm coming!" Sighing at the ruined moment, Jack decided to at least leave a good impression. "So maybe next time then? See yah!" He waved back as he catches up with his companions, a gesture Velvet unknowingly returned.

…

…

…

"Impressive."

"EEEPPP!" She hopped back to catch amused brown eyes peeking from behind a pair of designer sunglasses. "You didn't stuttered once.", praised her team leader.

xxxxx

Sprinting down the hallway was a pair of oddities. "Sheesh… Show off a little and they try to beat you up for being better than them. Yep, just like back home.", remarked oddity number one who was the young vigilante. The strange black object rolled behind him before it disappeared into his blue jacket.

"Not even five minutes and we're already in trouble." If the boy appeared to be too young for Beacon's standard, his companion may as well be a bit old. Standing at a height that overlook most and with a width that that is doing the same, the man is indeed an intimidating sight. His dishevel hair and scowl wasn't making him any friendlier. Though what is stopping others from outright shouting 'thug' was that his orange shirt and brown overalls was a bit tidy at least, not that it was helping as some grunts had better suits.

"Ralph! They were going to pick on that girl! Somebody has to help!" It was fortunate that Jack provided cover for them to escape.

"And I agree with helping, Hiro. But you should be more careful. You might not have me or the others for back-up." They slowed down once the scenery changed to that of the courtyard.

Stopping to rest, Ralph can only grumble after remembering something. "This is like dealing with the kid all over again."

"Hey! How are we alike?" the little genius wanted to know. It is an amusing to see a kid arguing with someone relatively thrice his size.

"The hoodie maybe, but there's getting into trouble and some semi-illegal competitions." , he counted offhandedly.

"Hey! Bot-fighting is not illegal. Betting on bot-fighting… well…" Rubbing his head sheepishly of his defense, Hiro was still able to get a comeback. "…it's a lot tamer compared to hers. How did she get a driver's license?"

Ralph recounts the stress he had to deal with his charge as they aimlessly wandered around the school ground. "She didn't! Vanellope just dragged me along to any drag racing that allows a partner behind the wheel. She means well, but one day she's gonna get us caught." The students outside were keeping their distance, some giving a not so subtle look of wariness towards Ralph. He can only sadly sigh at the reception. "That is unless the opposite happens."

Hiro also noticed this and disapproved of the way they acted to his friend. "Hey! They don't know you at all! Heck, when I met you…, sure you were scary, but you're a good guy to us."

A small smile appeared on the giant's face recalling how things have changed for the better when he met them. "Thanks kid. That means a lot."

But Hiro knows that there is something more. "Though I have a feeling it's not enough."

"Maybe. I just need to prove myself. It would be better to not look like the bad guy for a change.", Ralph said with a firm purpose.

"So that's why you joined in being a Hunter? So you can get a better image?" the inventor rationalized.

"Hey! For all the kid, and everyone, has done, it's the least I can do." His decision may appear selfish, but he also though of those who helped him. But it was the brawler's turn to know his friend's reason. "So why did you want to be a Hunter?"

In the short amount of time their group got together, they became fast friends. They could relate with one another as some of their pasts were similar. That is why Ralph didn't intruded when Hiro's focus was elsewhere. "Do you remember my brother's project? I needed some credentials before I can get it off the ground, so to speak." He said in an expression that exceeds his age.

Being a genius helped finish his elementary studies early. But completing a higher education is needed for what he had planned. "Wouldn't it be easier to finish your studies in a regular school? With your brain, you'll be done in a few months." Ralph stated half-jokingly while wholly factual.

"Yeah there's that. But life doesn't go the way you planned, don't they?" His gaze at that moment reminded him that although he was the youngest, he had to grow-up fast. "And Tadashi… wanted to help a lot of people…" He explained in a voice that mixed sadness and pride perfectly.

And even though their goals vary, some similarities had secured the support of each other. "I get it. Sounds better than mine."

"Maybe." With his goal set, his focus returned shaper than ever. Ralph smiled as the cocky yet determined grin made its way back on Hiro's face. "And it could be fun."

They then stopped when they heard the sound of footsteps rapidly approaching them. The rhythmic clicking was a familiar sign of who was coming. They turned to find Hiccup and Rapunzel heading their way.

"Let's go guys!" The tall inventor called ahead. The blonde artist right behind him supplied more as she passed her other male friends. "The test is at the Cliffside!"

"On it!" Turning to his companion, "Got those gauntlets I made?"

Ralph held up a bag to retrieve the said items. "Right here."

"Sweet! Let's do this!" Hiro steeled himself as he joined his friends to face the challenges ahead of them.

XXXXX

* * *

><p>…Monty Oum.<p>

As the interesting tale has sparked many adventures, it seems it may come to a halt. It is only recently that RWBY came to my interest. It is another case of mine of finding something interesting just to end too soon because I found it too late.

I guess I didn't know him well. Nevertheless, this may be my way to pay tribute to such a creative mind and an extraordinary person.

May his dedication and inspirations live on.


	4. CH4: E is here and the journey begins

Like I said I would, here is the last member. So does this mean that this will be the last chapter? I have scenarios in mind but it may be for another day. Maybe I should put another members, after all two of them are a unit. What do you think?

I thank those who gave this shot a... well... a shot.

Disclaimer: You know the drill: If you find something familiar, give credit to the original. Thank you and good reading.

* * *

><p>CH4: E is here and the journey begins<p>

XXXXX

The sun was near its peak indicating it was almost noon. The students of Beacon heard of the foreigner's test, so they head towards the ballroom where it is broadcasted. The school ground was near empty to display nature's tranquility. It was a peaceful day that was overlooked due to some troubling thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell them?" The two visitors from Mythos were now walking once the path led them to the forest. This gave them time to discuss what was distressing the brunette.

"It's not about 'didn't' but I 'couldn't'." The silence was Hiccup's indication of confusion and prompted an explanation. "It's not like with you guys. You all some way or another knows what happen. And you had a hard time dealing with that. Now imagine those who didn't know… yet still wants to. I'm not sure how they'll take it."

This was one characteristic that made Hiccup so unique among his peers. He was socially awkward in his younger years due to being so different. But what they all learned later on is that Hiccup is very selfless and loyal, to the point where he feels responsible to carry every burden for his friends. Something the rest of them seems to disagree.

"I think they can. If what I saw, somehow they're like us." The boy was the confused one now that Rapunzel was happy to enlighten. "Well… we're your friends… And so are they."

Hiccup was thankful that he had Rapunzel there to talk with this problem. Not that the others were of no help. They each have their own 'problem-specialty' and how to deal with them. "And as friends we worry about you and would try our best to help."

They all agree that there are some challenges that are personal but they all made vow that no matter what, they will all have each other's back.

"But do you know what that means?!" Hiccup alluded as there are still some reserved cases. A hand stopped his thoughts to see the concern yet serious face of the blonde.

Rapunzel is cheerful and at times childish, but that helps her stayed optimistic when giving advice. But she does have her rare moment of maturity. "Yes. But I'm not saying to tell them now. Just tell them, only when you're ready. No matter what we'll understand. And if they are your friends…, they will too." She can be a bit trusting, but that charm help her approach any troubled individuals. "That is after Yang pound you good. She somehow reminds me of Astrid."

The last part didn't break the mood. In fact these comparisons made him realized something… They are his friends. "I guess you're right. I'll tell them once this is all over." Hiccup still felt nervous but he believed in the goodness of people to calm his troubling heart. "So I now have to think how to tell it without making them want to beat me up."

The remark brought a smile on the blonde's face. "That's the spirit!"

Hearing rapid footsteps behind them, they turned behind to find the tallest and shortest of their team running towards them.

"Hey! We finally caught up." The two of them returned the greeting. Looking around, Hiro noticed the other half was missing. "So where's the rest of the gang?"

Before they could answer, something burst out of a nearby bush that caused them to arm themselves. But they soon found the timid, livid and cheery faces of the three missing members.

"Ha! Told you we'll catch up to them! And you said the shortcut was a bad idea!" Jack was clearly referring to someone, brandishing a long blue rod the whole time.

Merida was restraining her hand from inching towards a quiver on her hip. The bow she held on the other hand was trembling like it was to hit something and all of them know who it was. Mavis just sighed in relief, silver ornaments on her hips chiming together as she relaxed. "Good thing no one saw us."

"No worries! I'm the wind and you're the shadow! The only one who might get caught is because of that flare on Mer's head. Oops! That's actually your hair!" Jack continued with his fun.

But Merida has the last laugh as what she said caused the boy to silence in fear. "Keep talkin' an' yer gob will be thrang when Ah fin' whaur they keep those spices!"

Nodding at the result, the red-head archer got the bags her companions were carrying as she had her hands full earlier. "Punz! Catch!" Inside were the rest of Rapunzel's gears. The blonde thanked her friend's thoughtfulness.

Another bag was sent flying but without a warning, smacking the armored boy's unprotected face. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Fur bein' a dimwit!" Hearing that Hiccup is back talking, she knew he's fine. Merida turned towards the three who were here with him. "Now which ane of ye pounded some senses tae 'at thick skull ay his?"

They ignored the grumble as Rapunzel excitedly signaled. "I didn't pound him though." This cause another grumble and chuckles from everyone.

Mavis looked around and realized that that not everyone is here yet. "Where's Elsa?"

This somehow brought Jack out of his funk. "Then its score one to team Fro-"

"Snow." Ralph interrupted and pointed ahead. "Elsa!" Rapunzel called as she picked up speed towards the clearing. That caught the person's attention and happily waves back a greeting. Some returned the gesture and started to hurry. One however, "Oh come on! How did she get here first?!"

xxxxx

_Earlier_

Nothing short of an invasion will disrupt the tranquility that stopped everyone in the vicinity and even then, they will do everything to preserve this picturesque art. What they are seeing on one of Beacon's café-styled table was something so rare yet… hard to imagine. This leaves the few fortunate to witness this scene with a mixture of shock, confusion and dare say… awe. What froze them was seeing the coldest person in the campus doing something so… heartwarming.

Glynda Goodwitch: With a powerful Semblance and versatile mastery of Dust, the moniker of 'Witch' is to be feared and revered by allies and enemies alike. Currently Beacon's Teacher and School counselor, it is her duty to train the next generations of protectors, a duty that she takes very seriously.

So what is so shocking? They are seeing one of the, if not _the_, strictest person in all of Remnant… smiling. Not the smile many imagine if she feels somewhat sadistic (debatable), but a smile of genuine happiness.

"You have greatly improved since the last time I saw you." Glynda said in a gentle tone that was foreign to the students.

"Thank you. I came to realize that all it takes was a good motivation… and the support of those precious to you." The pretty foreigner replied.

And what is just as surprising is who she is talking with over some chocolates and a cup of tea. Most couldn't take their eyes of the spectacle, but some were switching between their teacher and her guest. Her elaborately braided blonde hair enchantingly lit the smile on her pale yet beautiful face. Adorned in a stylish purple cape, all she was missing was the glasses and you can imagine their teacher in her younger years, prompting many to blush in realization.

"I'm happy to hear that, Elsa." The conversation was interesting as she learned how much her protégé has grown thanks to her friends. "Though I wonder, how's Anna?"

Elsa smiled brighter when she remembered her sister. "Better. After all this years, we are… sisters again."

"You two always were." She is happy to hear that some bridges have been mended. Then a look of concern showed on the teacher's face. "But is she alright with this?"

This somehow dampens both their spirits. When Elsa started talking with her again, there were things that are needed to be said. Some being hurtful than expected. "She wasn't thrilled at first. I thought she was being selfish, but I realized… I made this decision for the same reason."

The girl thought back on when it all started. What had happened that night made her fear for Anna if she stayed close. That's why she ensure that even from a distance that she will do what is best for her sister…, even if one of them must leave. "Maybe by being a Huntress, I can do everyone some good… to protect her."

Elsa lowered the cup fearing what may happen with her trembling hands. "But all this time… it hurt everyone… and it's my fault." She shut her eyes to try to hide her distress… and her tears. The young woman was unconsciously going back before she was brought to Glynda's warm embrace.

"There there, let it go." All of her concealed emotions can no longer be held back as she soundlessly wept. Glynda remained silent as she sooth her charge.

She still held the girl even after she is done. When she felt Elsa was listening, she lectured with a motherly voice. "Being a Hunter is a privilege that few are willing to endure. We will face danger and sacrifices all our life." What Glynda said was from experience. She would have gone directly to the two sisters if it weren't for the heavy responsibilities she had.

But she was proud of their fortitude and the unwavering bond they held all those troubled years. "They say that is our Aura that carries our burden and shields our heart. But we know better what strengthen our resolves."

"Love." Glynda smiled, happy that one of the simple lessons was not forgotten, even at times she herself did.

"We may have the power to confront these challenges, but true strength is revealed when we are protecting those precious to us." Wiping the tears away, Elsa's smile returned showing how much she believes in her.

That smile slowly grew into a giggle, earning a look of confusion from the elder blonde. "It's funny, because I somehow find those both in my books and those comics Anna have." Elsa explained when it ended.

"I hope she isn't taking her studies for granted." But that comment was accompanied by an exasperated shake and a fond smile.

"She has her shortcomings, but there are some areas she excels in." Elsa defended. "And she does read books, only those with adventures, heroes and magic."

She giggled again when a certain memory was brought up. "And she said I'm a princess, hero and sorceress all in one. Like Aunty."

Even when she signed, Glynda did it with poise. "Still childish as ever… But I'm glad I'm such a good role model." She praised while barely concealing the pride in her voice. The eavesdroppers were not as skilled as their face was frozen in shock from what they discovered.

Elsa tried to hide her giggle from her aunt's rare moment of vanity. It showed how insightful Anna was to make such comparisons.

"She may not be the perfect lady, but she is the ideal sister. That's why I love her just the same." The young woman's demeanor changed that moment. Her back was straight as her face was set with determination. "And it's because of this reason that finally I know why I wanted to be a Huntress. To protect her and everyone."

Looking at her niece, she felt pride on how much Elsa had grown all these years. "So I believe she supports your decision if you are here then?"

"Yes…" She paused while recalling something. "With a condition that we'll be teammates once she graduates. Then nothing will keep us apart, whether it is the wall or the world… or so she says." Both laughed at the declaration showing how determined the one who originally said it.

The Huntress still worries for her but trusted in her charge's abilities to face the challenges ahead. "Then you're all set on the right path. And I believe the rest of your friends are too." After all, she isn't doing this alone.

The descriptions of her teammates made each one unique, some more than others. But Beacon's finest can feel and see the bond they held from what they had been through together. "I find them unusual, but I trust that they are dependable." They shared a final hug before they stood up. "Now I wish you well. Do your best and believe in the best of others."

The Mythos Huntress held her head high knowing that many believed in her. "I will. Thank you."

Following the instructions her mentor gave, Elsa was able to reach the Cliffside. All those time, she thought back on what she has been through. There were things that were lost… but were brought back. '_Anna_'.

"Elsa!" She turned and happily waved at what was also found: Her friends.

"So… how was the chat with your aunt." Rapunzel asked as the rest finally caught up.

"It's good. It was really… enlightening." They realized that Elsa was standing taller, like a great burden was taken away. Many of her past was resolved back home. But the way she held herself was as if she could fly.

Merida caught something recognizable in what she said and wryly turned to her male companions. "Alrecht. Which ane of ye wise guys taught 'er how tae wisecracks?"

The surprised look on the boys was enough to release a bout of laughter from the girls, which was soon followed by all. Once it died down, a new vigor shone on each of their faces.

"So we're ready for this?" A round of approval echoed as Hiccup brought up a hand in front, which they all knew what it meant. "So cliché." Jack commented but locked hands as everyone follows.

…

"When will our journey begin…" Rapunzel started as she radiated a bright gold light.

"…'At we set th' course of oor own fate …?" Merida followed amidst her hand blazing in a fiery red.

"…What's the end set before us…" Mavis chimed as a shroud of elegant purple appeared.

"…That bit by bit we may change the world…?" Hiccup voiced when a flare of forest green intensified.

"…We remember who we were…," Ralph uttered with an earthy orange surrounding his fist.

"…That we learn and believe in ourselves…" Jack vowed as an icy white breeze became visible.

"…To be who we can become…," Hiro phrased which sparked a metallic indigo through the gaps.

"…We trust in the goodness of others…" Elsa declared when her crystal blue glow was welcomed by the rest.

As the color merged to form a bright light in their interlocked hands, they faced each other. With their resolve steeled, the finished the verse together:

"…The task ahead is a test…"

"… For what it's worth…,"

"…The worth of THIS DREAM!"

XXXXX

* * *

><p>Well its been fun. Though I wonder what others think of it? Maybe a little fun to rouse some interests:<p>

-Teammates and Team name (the latter one is a bit tricky)

-AU weapons and power

-Fight scenes

-Interactions with the cast

-Others

Well it been a good run. See you next time.


End file.
